


Rolling Thunder

by milk_bread3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Asahi is afraid of thunder, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Confessions, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Asahi Azumane, M/M, Post Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Nishinoya, They are oblivious nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_bread3/pseuds/milk_bread3
Summary: Asahi was expecting a few things that day. He knew that the new athletic shorts he had ordered were supposed to arrive and his manager had emailed him letting him know that some sample fabrics were going to be dropped off at his apartment later. He knew they were supposed to get a thunderstorm that evening. What he wasn’t expecting was Nishinoya Yuu, former teammate, Japan’s national team’s libero, waiting in front of his door with an overnight bag and a bouquet of flowers.OrA small hurt/comfort fic where Asahi and Noya miss each other, Asahi is afraid of thunder, and confessions are made.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Rolling Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this head-canon for a while that Asahi is terrified of thunder storms(which is ironic cause have you met Noya). And so I decided to take a break from my bigger fic and work on this piece of pure self-indulgence. I hope you guys enjoy it, Kudos and comments are appreciated as always.

Asahi was expecting a few things that day. He knew that the new athletic shorts he had ordered were supposed to arrive and his manager had emailed him letting him know that some sample fabrics were going to be dropped off at his apartment later. He knew they were supposed to get a thunderstorm that evening. What he wasn’t expecting was Nishinoya Yuu, former teammate, Japan’s national team’s libero, waiting in front of his door with an overnight bag and a bouquet of flowers. The ex-ace could only stand there, mouth wide open. 

“Noya?”

“Hey ‘sahi, long time no see.” He shrugged the bag on his shoulder awkwardly, a nervous smile playing on his lips. “Can I come in?”

“Can you come–oh yeah, come in.” Asahi pressed his back against the door, flattening himself enough so Noya could slide into the living room. Quietly, he closed and locked the door, turning around to find Noya, beautiful, strong, talented Nishinoya looking like the smallest thing in the room. “You can have a seat, put your bag wherever I don’t mind. Oh, let me grab you a pair of slippers.” The libero simply nodded as Asahi walked to his bedroom, trying to remain as calm and composed as possible, opening and closing the door, before he let himself fall apart. Before Asahi graduated, Nishinoya and him were joined at the hip. He was one of Asahi’s closest and most trusted friends, someone he could rely on for pretty much anything. But then high school ended and in one fell swoop, Asahi felt isolated. He promised he’d text, call, keep in touch. He’d promised a lot of things. But one by one people fell by the wayside, they got too busy with work or school, family things, moving. He felt like he was being left in the past, like everyone was moving on with their life and he was just stagnant. Noya was the one who told him to go to fashion school, he was the only person who ever saw his initial mock ups when they were both in high school together. Asahi had always liked to sew. When his older sister lived at home, they often made things together. It was a bonding experience for them. And when she moved out to go to college, Asahi found that it was something that calmed him. The first time Noya was over, the boy was quick to spot the sewing machine tucked away in the corner and he had been showing him his new designs ever since. As silly as it sounded, part of Asahi began making clothes to feel a little closer to Noya. Every new design, collection, accessory, he’d imagine the libero’s reaction. His excitement and eagerness to see it tried on, to be explained what kind of pattern and stitches went into what, why Asahi chose the fabric that he did. It was something that kept him going through those late nights in Tokyo when he was trying to finish his portfolio the night before it was due for his professors. But Tokyo was so far away from Miyagi, and no matter how much Noya and him texted or called, things came up and the distance between them wasn’t just the miles of roads, but the silence at the other end of the line. After his freshman year, Asahi slowly rekindled his relationships with his fellow third years, Daichi and Suga not letting the giant go that easily. Noya was another story. His schedule quickly began to fill with practices and plane rides, bonding trips with the national team, one on one technique sessions. When the team had a reunion a few years ago when the first years, then third years, graduated, Noya had to cancel saying he had a flight out of Japan that night. Losing Noya hurt worse than the rest. It wasn’t until he started dating in college that he understood the reason why. Noya got him in a way the few partners he had hadn’t. He could tell when it was an off day or an amazing one just by looking at him. He knew what every nervous shrug, shaky smile, and wandering eyes meant. He had this uncanny ability to walk into a room and cause Asahi to feel a little bit more sure of himself. So to see him seem so weak after all those years of scattered texts and once in a blue moon phone calls, it broke something in Asahi. Not to mention the memories of those nights, where he cried looking at photos of him and Noya playing together, those nights where he had accidentally whispered his name in bed instead of his boyfriend’s, those nights where he longed just to reach out and have him tell him everything was going to be okay, they were flooding back to him. 

Asahi took longer than he probably should have to find the guest slippers, coming out of his room to find Noya on the couch, bag resting on the floor next to him, flowers still in his hands. The delicate petals of the light pink carnations contrasted boldly with Noya’s black sweatpants and dark gray hoodie. 

“Here, sorry it took me so long to find them.” 

“It’s no biggy. These, um, these are for you by the way.” Noya couldn’t look Asahi in the face as he traded the flowers for the slippers, shoes already laying by the door. Asahi brought them to his nose and inhaled, the sweet smell of spring bringing a smile to his face. 

“Thank you, I’ll go put them in some water.” He was thankful for the sound of the running tap. It filled the silence that seemed to echo throughout his apartment. But once the vase was on his kitchen table, Asahi made his way back over to Noya, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, polite smile in place. He felt like he was going to cry. “So what brings you here?”

“Oh nothing much, I just got back from a trip and was in the area, thought I’d stop by. It’s been so long since we’ve hung out and I’m just realizing that I probably should’ve texted you first.” Asahi chuckled. 

“No no, it’s alright. Not like I’m exactly Mr. Busy with all my plans.”

“Still not one to socialize huh?”

“I go out with Suga and Daichi on occasion but it’s hard not to third wheel them.” 

“What, don’t wanna get between Mom and Dad being lovey dovey?”

“All these years and you still call them Mom and Dad?”

“You make it sound like we're 50! Asahi we’ve only been out of high school for a few years.” The two broke into a laughter, tension from before melting away to the comfort that Asahi was used to. This is how it should have felt, this is how he wanted it to feel. The old way Noya and him used to be. 

“Well people always said I looked too old to be in high school, so you never know. Maybe I am 50.” Noya snorted. 

“If you’re 50, then suddenly I’m into men much older than me.” Noya’s face had a sly smile across it. The comment took Asahi aback. He had come out to Noya right after graduation, the libero confessing that he was bisexual a few months later. It wasn’t a secret to either of them, but for some reason, whenever Noya would talk about Kiyoko or some cute guy he saw, Asahi’s stomach would turn. He’d never truly been on the receiving end of his flirtations, but whenever he saw Noya flirt with someone, he’d always wished it was him. He wasn’t sure why it took him until college to realize that he had a massive crush on Noya. One that no matter how many people he tried to date, how many times he tried to move on, his heart wouldn’t stop skipping a beat at the libero’s name. 

A different kind of silence had come over the two, one Asahi was not familiar with. A look had crossed Noya’s face, one knew meant that he had something to say but was trying to think of the correct way to phrase it. He hadn’t seen it often in high school, but the few times he did it was always something extremely important. Which is why Asahi waited, sliding his hand over Noya’s on the couch and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Part of him wanted contact with the man because oh god did he miss him, but part of him also wanted Noya to know that he was perfectly content waiting for him. Or he was until a loud clap of thunder echoed in the sky and made Asahi’s light squeeze turn into a brief death grip. Asahi had grown a lot since high school. He walked a little taller, back a little straighter, gaining some confidence in himself and in his work. He could tell someone no without feeling guilty and wasn’t afraid to advocate for his own mental sanity most of the time. But his fear of thunder was something he hadn’t grown out of. Which is why when the second clap happened, Asahi couldn’t help but jump, a high pitched yelp escaping from his lips. The sky seemed to darkent within seconds and the late afternoon sunshine that was filtering through his 5th story apartment windows dissipated. When the first bolt of lighting lit up the room, Asahi couldn’t help but hide himself into the corner of the couch, arms wrapped around his legs, curled up as tightly as possible. He wouldn’t dare sneak a glance at Noya although he could imagine his contemplative look from before was gone. Breathe, he kept telling himself, you have to breathe. Noya’s voice cut through the room like a knife. 

“‘sahi, inhale with me. Ready 1, 2, 3, 4. Good, now hold, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Exhale 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. You’re doing great.” Asahi knew what Noya was doing. This was something they did, every panic attack, every spiral, every thunderstorm, Noya was there for him calming him down. Whether it was over the phone or in the sleeping bag next to him at tournaments, or tucked away in some corner of the gym. He focused on Noya’s voice, how it was soft but steadfast, unwavering, familiar. When the thunder went off again Asahi jumped, but Noya was right there to catch him, counting never stopping, praising the ex-ace as they went. His breathing was beginning to even out again, tightness in his chest slowly relaxing as the knot in his stomach unclenched. He wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting there but the thunder had given way to rain, pattering against the windows in a melodic manner. Asahi liked the rain, it relaxed him. It was just the thunder part he didn’t like. 

Noya had rotated himself amongst Asahi’s break down, crossing his legs and facing the tall man’s body. He hadn’t touched him, Asahi could be picky on physical contact when he was shutting down like that, but his palms were pressing into the couch right in front of Asahi’s feet. 

“How are you feeling?” Noya’s face was riddled with concern, a look he hadn’t seen in a very long time. 

“Better. Sorry about that. I really should learn how to do it myself.”

“Asahi.” He had looked away for a moment, embarrassed but now his full attention was on the libero. “There’s nothing to apologize for. You can’t be superman all the time.”

“But–”

“Asahi.” Noya gave him a warning glance not dissimilar to a certain ash-haired man, and Asahi shut his mouth. “Besides, this might sound a little selfish but even if it’s only one thing, I like to be there for you. I want to help you.” 

“Noya.”

“I know we haven’t been able to see each other a lot or really talk all that much, but I had a realization recently.” Asahi had unfolded himself from his ball, long legs stretching out to reach Noya’s knees. “And it might have taken a few wise words from some of my teammates and some late night google searches but Asahi I’ve missed you so fucking much.” He couldn’t help the soft smile that spread over his face. 

“I’ve missed you too Noya.”

“But that’s the thing, it’s not like how you miss a childhood friend once they move. Or how you miss a family member once they die. It’s the kind of missing that a few calls and texts won’t fix. The kind of missing that makes your heart ache so badly you think it’s going to shatter in your ribcage. The kind that made me wonder if playing for the national team was really the right choice.” 

“Noya–”

“I’ve had quite a few one night stands.” A blush had spread across the libero’s face as he quickly looked away from the older man. “And a few not so successful relationships. And I’ve come to realize that I shouldn’t be imaging you when I’m on a date with my boyfriend for our three month anniversary. I shouldn’t be imaging you in the stands at my game, cheering me on, screaming your head off at every save. And I definitely should not be saying your name when I’m having sex.” 

“Noya I–”

“‘sahi please, just let me finish.” He had a nervous smile on his face, lips cocked slightly. “I guess what I’m trying to say is it took me five years, three too many relationships, and one drunk confession to my captain to realize that I’m utterly whipped for you Asahi Azumane and would really like to take you out on a date some time.” Asahi had definitely changed since high school. Old him would sit there, mouth wide open in disbelief, stuttering at his confession. But he wasn’t the old him anymore. Instead he leaned forward, grabbing Noya’s face with one hand and smashing their lips together in one swift motion. The libero made a noise of surprise but recovered quickly, hands falling onto Asahi’s waist, lips moving in sync. A celebration was going off in his brain, confetti and fireworks sending tingles down his spine as he and Noya kissed on his couch. They only separated once they both ran out of air, lips swollen, smiles too big for their faces. 

“Nishinoya Yuu, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the research I did, the flowers mean deep and unconditional love which I thought was fitting for these two. Please let me know what y'all thought. Thank you for reading.


End file.
